Directional lighting from a single lighting device has traditionally been limited to the positioning of an illuminant, such as a light-emitting diode (LED) to emit light in a selected direction. As nearly all LEDs emit light in the hemisphere directly above the LED (or below depending on the configuration of the LED), the directional control of light has typically been accomplished by positioning the LED such that an apex of the LED is pointed in the direction desired to be illuminated, and the use of optics to shape the beam of light emitted by the LED. This results in the need for multiple discrete structures capable of being positioned independently of one another in order to achieve multi-directional lighting from a single device. Additionally, this requires multiple discrete circuit boards upon which the LEDs are positioned, or circuit boards that are either flexible or contain bends, both of which are cumbersome to employ. This type of device has significant costs in terms of materials for each discrete structure and for enabling repositioning thereof.
Additionally, the use of light-piping materials has enabled the redirection of light emitted by an LED such that it is emitted at a relatively distant location in a direction other than the hemisphere above the LED. However, light-piping materials typically reduce the brightness of light conducted thereby such that it is not useful for illuminating purposes. Additionally, light-piping materials are traditionally used in a single LED device, and not utilized where there is an array of LEDs.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a lighting device capable of enabling multi-directional lighting that is suitable for illuminating purposes, while reducing the cost of production, namely, the cost of providing structural support for the lighting device, and reducing the number of circuit boards employed for enabling said directional illumination.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.